


Concerned but Caffeinated

by Stars_and_stupidity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Apologies, Bad Writing, Caleb is a dumbass who has good friends, How Do I Tag, I actually wrote this before my other fic so its worse, I also twist canon to better fit my story, I mangle the entire German language, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Ms Butler I learnt nothing in your class, M/M, Panic Attacks, Watch as i blissfully ignore all d&d mechanics, which I'm bad at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_and_stupidity/pseuds/Stars_and_stupidity
Summary: Caleb Widogast runs a Café (with a little book shop / book swap Kind of thing on the side) he is doing pretty well for himself. His biggest problem at the moment is the hot regular whose been flirting with him for quite some time.-A completely self indulgent Coffee Shop AU





	1. Caleb has it bad for one of his regulars

**Author's Note:**

> As usual please excuse my awful writing and even worse grammar, there is no semblance of an upload schedule but I do have a few chapters already written so we'll see.

The bell rang as the door was pushed opened and Caleb turned to look as he swept the dust off the floor, and there he was again. A fantastic purple tiefling sauntered through the door his jewellery draped over his horns jingling at the same time as the bell and Caleb's heart throbbed as this tiefling dropped a smile his way, "Hey Caleb, I'm here for my daily caffeine dose," he smiled and quickly shuffled over to the counter composing himself, shut up Caleb, you don't have time for this. 

"Hallo Mr Mollymauk, your usual?" Caleb had it bad for Mollymauk and he had a way of making him so flustered, he hated it. 

"Sure, as long as I get to see your smile today," he winked and Caleb felt a blush creeping slowly up his neck,

"Ja, -uh, danke Mollymauk, you are a terrible flirt mein freund," he stuttered, trying to hide the bright red colour filling his cheeks. This amused Molly even more and he smirked, chuckling a little as he leaned against the counter,

"Well, Mr Caleb I'm afraid I simply cannot help myself, after all such a beautiful face like yours deserves a smile on it more often," Caleb knew this was just how Mollymauk was but he really didn't need to be, Caleb was nothing special, all messy locks of red hair that needed a cut, too skinny and scrawny from skipping meals and eyes a cold, unwelcoming blue, he wasn't much to look at, Molly on the other hand. Caleb could stare at him all day but he restrained himself to only a few quick glances, his lavender skin and shining jewellery and the bright colours he always wore, Caleb couldn't stand up to that and he didn't want to, Mollymauk was unique and Caleb wanted it to stay that way. "Ah," Caleb murmured realising he'd let his glance linger a little too long and he started making the coffee, "Anything else for you  _ liebling _ ?" Caleb cursed at himself for allowing the nickname to slip out, Molly didn't speak Zemnian it didn't matter.

"Hm?" Molly raised an eyebrow, still unabashedly staring at Caleb (did he have something on his face? Shit he'd have to check) "Oh no, that'll be it thank you," after he paused for a second, he said "What does  _ liebling _ mean? I haven't heard that word before," Shit he was caught, 

"Ah, it's Zemnian, it means uh- favourite or darling, sweetheart, it's a- uh term of endearment, it just sort of slipped out," 

"Hm," Molly tilted his head slightly "I like it" he said smiling, "Thank you,  _ liebling _ " then after leaving a few silver pieces on the counter Mollymauk walked out the door with his coffee in hand. Caleb was nearly suffocating as he finally breathed, Mollymauk always flustered him half to death, he couldn't deal with the whiplash from all his flirting. What did this gorgeous tiefling even mean? Caleb sighed and got back to work washing mugs and spoons, daydreaming about Mollymauk Tealeaf, he really needed to get his feelings in check. 

Caleb got through the rest of the day without much incident, occasional thoughts of Mollymauk popping back into his head but he quickly shoved those aside,  _ it doesn't matter, carry on working. _ As he closed up, hanging a sign up on the door and turning his back he heard a tap tap tap on the door, he prepared himself to apologise for being closed when he saw Jester's small blue face beaming at him from the other side of the glass door, "Helloooo Cay-leb," she sang,

"Ah, guten tag Jester," he said as he opened the door to let her in.

"So Cay-leb you know I am your most favourite bestest tiefling in the world?"

"Sure, Jest, what's up?" His thoughts drifted back to Mollymauk as she spoke and he had to snap himself back to the conversation,  _ leave it alone Caleb.  _

"Well, your most favourite person may have organised another group night tomorrow and I want you to come!" Caleb cursed he was far too busy with the shop, but he could never resist Jester's big ol' doll eyes.

"Jest- you know-" Jester quickly cut him off,

"Cay-leb! I know you're busy but it's just one night!"

"Jester, I really can't I need to-"

"I'll pick you up at seven Caleb!" And with that she danced out of the shop, the bell ringing behind her. Caleb didn't bother protesting, Jester would be there at seven on the dot which meant he would have to leave some clothes in the shop. 

Caleb got home and he was so tired he could pass out, he heard Nott's voice from her room, "Caleb you are late again!" Whoops, he guessed he was. 

" _ Es tut mir leid  _ Nott!" Then he continued, "I was talking to Jester" Nott emerged the little goblin's hands on her hips, 

"Of course you were. Stop working late Caleb," she stared him down.

"I was!" He objected, okay so maybe he's used Jester as an excuse once before, or maybe a few times, okay he used Jester as an excuse a lot but he was being genuine this time! Nott sighed and slumped onto the sofa next to him,

"Okay Caleb, was she telling you about group night tomorrow?"

"Ja, she was, I can't go I have too much to do verdammt," 

"No." Nott looked him in the eyes, "You're going and that's that, you need this," She looked so sad? Caleb didn't understand why, he was fine, the shop was doing better and they had plenty of money this month! He might even buy some new books for the shop.

"Nott, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you Caleb!" She exploded, "You don't think I've heard your screams! You're having nightmares again and you won't talk about them!" Oh. That. Caleb was so sure she hadn't heard him, apparently he was wrong. The nightmares were nothing new, just the same old and he thought he had stopped with the screaming but clearly he hadn't, crap. "Nott, I'm fine, I'm going to make us something to eat now okay?" He gently pecked her forehead and went to cook for them. After a quick meal Caleb cleaned himself up and went to bed, shelving the book that he'd left open on his bed. 

Flames. There was so much fire and everything was burning, he was staring at his own hands ablaze, "What- what did I do?" Trent looked down at the boy quivering in front of him,

"Exactly as you were told Bren." Trent smiled, "Exactly as you were told." 

Caleb crumpled screaming, "NO! NO! NO I DIDN'T NO NO NO" and then continued in broken sobs, "I didn't- I can't- They- no." He shivered and cried.

"Hm," Trent looked disappointed, "I thought you were stronger than this Bren all the others were,"

Caleb woke with a start, shivering and his cheeks wet with tears, the smell of smoke still heavy in his nostrils and his throat dry from sobs. Not again. He couldn't relive that again, he'd had enough, he led back on the bed staring at the ceiling, it's 5:45 And he needs to get up soon, five more minutes he thinks still shaking and he wipes the tears from his face, it's fine he has to be at the shop in an hour, he's fine. So Caleb dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, letting the hot water sting at his scars, he was fine, everything was okay. He left a note for Nott on the kitchen counter and grabbed a bag, as he was leaving he remembered, group night! Shit, he grabbed a change of clothes and stuffed them in his bag as he locked the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked, almost walking into a lamppost or two, as he finally got to the shop and unlocked the door he realised there was a little bit of blood on his arm, he must have scratched himself while he was asleep again. It was fine. The day was pretty uneventful, Beau came in to grab a coffee, apparently the kids she was training were absolute horrors and she needed the boost, a bunch of Caleb's regulars came in too. It was Sunday which meant his favourites would all come in. Then at lunchtime, Mollymauk walked through the door, stunning as usual, today he was wearing an almost carnival cape and was that glitter on his cheeks? It sparkled and Caleb couldn't help but look at him as he walked through the shop to him, "Hello, Mollymauk, what can I get for you?"

"Hm? Just the usual please, if I'm honest I come in here for the company but the drinks are a plus," Caleb smiled at the thought that Mollymauk came in just to speak to him,  _ stop it Caleb you burn everything you touch.  _ He started to brew Molly's coffee, a flame flickering from his fingertip while he spoke, 

"So Mr Mollymauk, what is today's story? Anything happening in your little world?" Caleb looked up at Mollymauk's eyes shining, reflecting the light of the mid morning sun.

"I have so many Widogast, so many, I've done a few readings today actually, the cards have so much to say it's like they won't shut up!"

"Really? That's interesting, I've never seen a Tarot reading before, is it fun to do?" Caleb wasn't lying, he was genuinely curious about what Tarot cards were like, sure they were a bunch of crap but Mollymauk liked them so they weren't all bad.

"You've never seen one? Oh you must let me read you Caleb. You must!"

"Ah, sorry  _ liebling  _ I cannot, I am working, I would love to but I need to serve the other customers,"

"Hm, there it is again,  _ 'liebling'  _ but really I don't mind I'll wait until you get off your shift! Its fine!"

"Molly, I work all day, I finish at 6:30,"

"That's fine! I'll just sit by here!" And Molly took a seat by the counter, "I'll keep you company for the rest of your day," Molly purred, "I'm  _ very  _ good company," he winked

"Ah, ja, sure, that would be ah what is the word,  _ nett,  _ uh nice! Danke Mr Mollymauk," Caleb felt a blush rise up to his cheeks and he started to serve the next customer, hyper-aware of Mollymauk's ever present stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a slow burn but then I realised I loved these idiots too much so consider this a slow burn that we caught after 90% of the build up  
-  
Caleb doesn't give a shit about tarot cards but he DOES care about Mollymauk


	2. Group night and Caleb does not know what he's doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge this too harshly it's 2:30 am

It reached 6:30 and Caleb started closing up, dusting and cleaning, writing notes and locking cupboards, this wasn't the first time Molly had stayed after closing, far from it actually but Caleb was still awfully flustered, meanwhile Mollymauk sat back chatting, a laid-back smirk on his face, "So Caleeeb, what about that reading?" He crowed, 

"Ah, sure, so I need to do anything?"

"No just sit," Molly bought out his cards and then paused, "actually I need to hold your hands for this one?" He softly grasped Caleb's burnt, scarred, calloused hand in his own lavender manicured one, his claws resting on Caleb's skin. Molly started and drew the first card, "Your past, the fool, reversed, you made mistakes and there was need for a new start, a new beginning, something went wrong, you were taken advantage of," he placed the card on the table between them, Caleb's heart was beating quickly feeling his skin against Molly's, he never wanted him to let go, "Your present card," he frowned, then placed the card down anyway, "Death reversed, you're holding on to something, something happened that you need to let go of, you're scared of change but you shouldn't be, sometimes change isn't all that bad," He then picks the third and final card out, "The lovers, exactly what they look like, you will find a partner whether it be a new friend or a girlfriend, you'll meet them soon, the lovers stand for duality, you two will be very close,"

"Boyfriend," Caleb corrected quietly,

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that,"

"You said I'd find a 'girlfriend', I'm not really in the market there," he chuckled,

"Or a boyfriend then!" A small smile lit up Mollymauk's face and Caleb wasn't sure why that made him so happy, "Whoever they are they are very lucky Mr Widogast," Caleb realised Molly was still holding his hand on the table and Caleb felt suddenly self conscious, all of Molly's attention was on him and part of him  _ liked that.  _ The other part of him wanted to scuttle away and bury himself in his books until he forgot who Molly even was. Caleb studied his face, committing every detail of it to memory, the little scar on his jaw and the dimple in his cheek when he smiled and the way the light bounced off his face and how his skin looked like a garden of wildflowers, then he glanced at his lips, quickly looking away, flustered. Mollymauk smiled at Caleb, a genuine loving smile, "Well I for one think the cards never lie, what about you?" Caleb was just about to answer when Jester burst through the door singing, "Cay-leeeb, it's time for group night! Let's go already!" And then she spotted him and Mollymauk, looking across the table at each other, a hand grasped around the other and she practically squealed, "Ah! Caleb! I knew you'd find someone! Oh my gosh this is so cute I'm so sorry for ruining your moment! Who is he?" Jester was buzzing with a million questions and Caleb stood up abruptly, panicking and pushing his chair back with a horrible scraping sound "No- uh Jest-"

Molly simply turned around and said, "Hey Jester, what brings you here? Disturbing my private time with Widogast?" He flashed a wink at Caleb and Jester almost exploded, as did Caleb but Caleb was slightly less obvious about it, the pink he already was, turning to a bright red. 

"Yoour private time Molly! I'll have you know it's group night and I'm here to pick Caleb up but you're very welcome to come along!" 

"Sure," Molly ventured,

"Wait! Molly!? You and Caleb." She said with a gasp, it took her a while to get there but she was there now.

"No Jester darling, I was reading his Tarots," Jester pouted,

"You two know each other?" Caleb asked,

"Yes actually! Me and Molly go waaay back,"

"We do, Molly smiled again, making Caleb's heart jump, "I'll enjoy spending my evening with you," he whispered into Caleb's ear as he brushed past him and Caleb almost combusted, this tiefling could get him so flustered without even trying. It was unfair, Caleb would have to step up his game.

They finally got to Jester and Beau's place after a short journey of karaoke (mainly from Jester) and stealing glances at Mollymauk while he sat in the back seat with him. Jester fumbled with her keys and shouted into her living room, "HEY BEAU IS YASHA HERE YET?" Yasha popped her head around the door,

"Hey, Jester, I've been here for a while now, me and Beau made-"

"Out?"

"-snacks Jester, we made snacks," Jester pouted again and Yasha played with her hands, "Okay maybe we might have kissed a bit but seriously we made popcorn," Yasha said hushed. Caleb shouted into the living room, 

"Hey Beau, your girlfriend is being soppy again!" Beau came out now, burying her head in Yasha's shoulder, 

"Oh is she now," 

"You guys are so cute excuse me while I go vomit,"

"Shut up Caleb." Beau punched Caleb in the shoulder,

"What have I just walked into," Mollymauk said in a horrified whisper,

"Oh! Ja, you don't know these people yet, this is Beau, the angry punchy one, and this is Yasha her arguably scarier girlfriend, and-" he raised his voice to a shout as Beau prepared to argue with him "NOTT AND FJORD ARE YOU IN THERE?" He heard muffled replies and shuffling as Nott and Fjord joined them, "The small one is Nott and the tall one is Fjord," a small chorus of hellos went around the room. 

"Yasha you never told me you had a girlfriend! How did you hide this from me! This is where you've been sneaking off to!" 

"Molly, ah, I didn't know you were coming, aha," Beau pressed a kiss to Yasha's cheek,

"Sooooo, I'm your secret girlfriend?" She waggled her eyebrows at Yasha,

"No! Just Molly is a tease and I was going to tell him! I swear" 

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "Yasha you kissed Beau right in front of us and continued to deny that you two were a couple until Beau said otherwise,"

Yasha was getting continuously more flustered, "I'm bad at people okay!" You and me both, Caleb thought, looking at the way the glitter smeared across Molly's cheeks caught the light and how his eyes sparkled, brimming with laughter watching this exchange. 

Jester stood up on her tiptoes and yelled, "OKAY MOVIES LET'S GO." She walked into the living room and everyone followed, cracking jokes and laughing. Caleb slumped on the sofa leaning on the arm of the chair and as Molly entered last he wedged himself right up next to Caleb, who could smell his faded perfume, the faint scent of grapefruit and flowers, and who could feel his hand brush against his knee, (Nott was practically hissing in the background, muttering "What does he think he's playing at, that tiefling better not hurt my boy i swear to anything out there I will-") Molly smirked as a small blush painted Caleb's pale cheeks, 

"Hi there love, this is fun right?" Caleb could only think that they were sat so very close their shoulders touching,

"It will be if Jester doesn't do what she always does," 

"What does-" Molly's confusion was cut short by Jester shouting waving a DVD case in the air,

"TUSK LOVE TIME EVERYONE,"

"Again Jess? I swear if you make me read Oskar's lines again."

"But Fjoooooord, it's sooo fun!"

"That." Caleb said with a sigh, "That is what Jester does every time."

"Tusk love?" Molly asked, "I've never seen it, is it good?" 

"Oh god Molly you've doomed us all," Beau sighed dejectedly,

"Why-"

"OH MY GOD MOLLY ITS THE BEST FILM IT IS SO WONDERFUL AND IT'S A BEAUTIFUL LOVE STORY AND-"

"Okay Jest we get iiiiit, get on with it if we're going to watch it." Beau sighed,

"FINE!" With that they all settled down to watch Tusk Love,  _ again.  _ Caleb wasn't paying attention to the movie but he could feel Molly's gaze on him every so often, once he glanced over and their eyes met and Caleb looked away abashed while Molly just continued to stare. Caleb stared at the screen,  _ you can't have nice things Caleb.  _ Caleb felt a brush against his fingertips and almost pulled away until Molly intertwined his fingers with Caleb's. What. What. What. Caleb's brain was going into overdrive, he was sat watching a romance movie, with all if his friends and Molly was holding his hand. Molly was holding his hand.  _ And he was holding Molly's back.  _ Caleb was freaking out and he realised his face was again bright red, Molly grinned, whispering to Caleb, "You look so cute when you blush, you know that right?" As a particularly awkward scene came up and Jester started giggling Molly traced shapes on Caleb's palm with his thumb. After sometime and some more giggles from Jester, Caleb felt Molly's tail, winding round his arm. Caleb looked over at Mollymauk, he wasn't paying any attention, engrossed in the movie. Caleb ran his thumb over the tip of Mollymauk's tail, making him jump. Molly looked over at Caleb, startled, he bit his lip and looked like he was considering things. Caleb sighed the movie was nearly finished and he leaned his head on Mollymauk's shoulder, "Hmm, ich mag dich sehr," he mumbled and Molly turned his head slightly, whispering,

"What did you just say darling?" His lavender cheeks had a touch of magenta to them and it was the most adorable thing Caleb had ever seen, the immovable flirt was blushing and he could stare at him all day,

"It was nothing, I just, I like this- uh- could we talk outside for a moment?" He said hurriedly looking around at the others who were still entranced by the movie. 

"Uh-Sure, we can take this outside if you wish Widogast, my you're moving fast aren't you?" He winked,

"Gods Mollymauk not that, I just want to talk to you, away from the others, okay?"

"I know, I'm a tease, I'm sorry," Caleb got up shifting quietly so as not to disturb the others and slinked out of the room. Molly however got up and knocked off the lamp on the side table with his clumsy tail and got his coat stuck in the cushion, everyone looked around at him, Jester paused the movie, her tail flicking and curling around Fjords leg. 

"I- I was uh, following Caleb," he said weakly,

"He was probably just going to the toilet you goof now pick up our damn lamp," Beau grumbled,

"Uh- Sure, yeah of course, sorry," Molly placed the lamp on the side table and waited a couple minutes till everyone had continued watching and then escaped out the door.

After he'd left Beau laughed and paused the movie, "How long do you think it'll take 'em to snog, I'm saying a month knowing Caleb,"

"I dunno Beau, I've know Molly a long time, he's quite persistent, but Caleb is the first person I've heard him talk about like this," Yasha trailed off,

"Wait? He talks about him?" Fjord asked

"Yeah, all the time actually, Molly goes into Caleb's shop every day to talk to him, he has a hopeless crush on the man," Yasha laughed, "I say a week or less, I'm betting twenty gold, you gonna match me Beau?"

"TWENTY GOLD?" Beau exclaimed, "That's ridiculous, it's on, beautiful,"

"I say a day," Nott said quietly,

"A DAY!?" Beau exclaimed,

"A day, Caleb really likes him and Caleb deserves nice things, besides they both like each other and they just went outside together? What do you think is happening?" Nott said, "I'll match you at twenty gold,"

"OH ITS ON NOTT" Beau shouted. Jester giggled, she was just like a young child.

"What took you so long?" Caleb asked,

"I am the worst at getting out of places quietly, hello? Big garish tiefling with loud jewellery draped over every inch of myself, I'm not exactly sneaky," 

"Well okay, I-" Caleb breathed in slowly, "I like this," he gestured to the two of them, "I like laughing with you and talking to you and I-" he grabbed Molly's hand with his and held them tight, staring Molly in the eyes, "I like this, I want to be closer to you and I understand why you wouldn't I am not exactly-" and that was where Molly stopped him. 

"Widogast, stop, I- I like this too, I like it when you smile and turn away when you think no one's looking, I like the way your freckles are like constellations on your cheeks, you're fantastic Widogast and I would like to be closer to you too," he leant down and presses a small kiss to kiss forehead, "Shall we see where this takes us?" Caleb almost grinned, very pink and very flustered after Mollymauk's contact but very pleased nonetheless, 

"I- Ja, ja, I would like that very much Mr Mollymauk," he paused, cupping his hand to Molly's cheek, "Let's keep this between us, for now, are you free Friday?"

"For you anytime," and he kissed Caleb's hands which were intertwined with his own, "I imagine the others are waiting for us," he said and to his surprise Caleb said, 

"Let them wait, right now, I have you here and I want to remember this moment,  _ liebling _ " he traced his finger down his cheek and kissed his cheek softly, a trace of glitter left on his lips and eventually the two rejoined the others.

"You two took your sweet sweet time, y'all making out in my closet or something?" Beau remarked and Caleb turned bright red,

"No uh, we uh-" he lowered his voice to Mollymauk, "I did not think this far ahead,"

Molly chuckled softly in response, "Leave it to me," he said, "So me and Caleb were-"

"OHMYGOD CALEB IS THAT GLITTER ON YOUR LIPS," Jester screamed. Shit. Mollymauk had glitter on his cheeks and now it was on Caleb's lips, shit. 

'I uh-" Caleb sighed, why wasn't anything easy? He looked at Molly, "So much for keeping it secret," he sighed,

"You're the one who kissed my cheek,  _ while there was glitter on it _ ." Molly hissed back.

"It's not my fault you're so damn beautiful!" With that Caleb realised the others were listening to every word he said. Shit. "Uh! Right- You guys, hahaha," he laughed nervously, "Shit Mollymauk, what now?"

"DID YOU TWO KIIIIIIIISS~" Jester was so annoying. 

"No, Jester, he kissed my cheek that was it, nothing special darling, just friendly right?" Molly chimed in, Caleb buried his head in his hands, 

"Caleb never kisses ANYONE on the cheek. Ever. Maybe me if he's done something wrong and he's trying to butter me up but he barely  _ hugs  _ anyone else, let alone kisses their cheek," Nott glared at Molly and then sent a reassuring smile Caleb's way.

"Really?" Mollymauk said, blushing faintly, Caleb was comfortable around him, that made Molly's heart full, "Is that true Caleb?" He smiled, Caleb however swore vehemently under his breath. 

"Ja, I uh- I have trouble being comfortable, with others I mean, I just, this is too much. I am not- This was a mistake. I am- Sorry-" He flung the door open and walked out hurriedly, he started walking briskly away

"Caleb I-"

"It's nothing, I'm going home see you all soon." And with that he turned around the corner and he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angsty Canon typical Caleb backstory, I might have to put some archive warnings in? We'll see


	3. Caleb is angsty and Molly is a cinnamon roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very angsty chapter where poor Caleb deserves better but luckily Molly is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably be considered a panic attack? Caleb is very upset in this chapter so I guess trigger warning if you're affected by that?

Caleb turned the corner, exasperated and flustered, why did they all have to do that? He sat down on a bench in the park about halfway to his home and put his head in his hands, his breathing was still fast and his heart racing. He was hyperventilating slightly a small tear on his cheek and he remembered Eodwulf, his voice and his hand on his cheek. He remembered him saying, "It's okay Bren, It'll all be alright, I love you, you're okay," and his forehead was pressed to his, he remembered the feeling of his hands intertwined with his own as they stared at the sky on a rooftop and the comfort, the safety of being with him.  _ You can't have nice things Caleb. Look at what happened last time.  _ Then he remembered the flames, his hands alight, his eyes wet and Eodwulf was right there next to him, "It's okay Bren. It's all okay now. You did the right thing." But it wasn't okay, it wasn't and he was wrong and the smell of the burning wood and the smell of burning flesh was thick in the air and they were screaming, his parents were screaming and it wasn't okay. He was sobbing, "I didn't- They're not, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he broke down and Eodwulf and Astrid were there, but they were different, Eodwulf was cold and he was  _ fine.  _ He wasn't weeping or crying and he should have been. He had been changed, warped and he saw as Trent scowled at him, "You're weak Bren, don't worry we can fix that." He was sobbing and broken-

"Hey- Oh Caleb, Oh Caleb darling come here, come here," Caleb was still weeping as he was enveloped in the warm embrace of a huge purple tiefling, he looked up and saw Mollymauk hugging him tightly, he tried to push him away, he couldn't see him like this- no no NO, not now, not like this,  _ not here.  _ Caleb remembered how Eodwulf had held him after the fire had stopped and Trent had turned away, he couldn't do this,  _ he couldn't.  _

"Molly. No. I can't. Not now. I can't do this. I can't I-" his breath was stuck in his throat and he looked up but rather than Molly's lavender skin and playful eyes he saw a flash of Eodwulf's face staring down at him and he flinched pushing Molly away, "No, Eodwulf- I can't, I can't-" Molly frowned and clutched Caleb's wrist,

"Caleb, I can't let you go again, you're upset and I'm sorry, was I moving too fast for you? I usually do things like that as friendly gestures- don't get me wrong I meant it like that- romantically I mean! For you at least! But if that's not okay I-" Caleb almost laughed and looked up at Molly, 

" _ Liebling,  _ no, I, it's not that, I want this I really do, but I  _ can't,  _ it was a mistake, a stupid naive mistake. I am an awful, terrible human being I am a broken man and you deserve better than that- You all deserve better than that," he whispered, "You and Nott and Beau and Jester, you deserve better than this," he gestured to himself. Molly started to speak, 

"Caleb, no- You-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT." He screamed, "I HAVE DONE SO MANY AWFUL THINGS. I AM IRREDEEMABLE. I AM UNFORGIVABLE. I AM A MONSTER AND MOLLYMAUK TEALEAF YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN A MAN WHO IS HAVING A BREAKDOWN EVERY TWO SECONDS, YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN A MAN WHO SCREAMS IN HIS SLEEP, YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN A MAN WHO IS COVERED IN SCARS, YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN A MAN WHO IS CRYING OVER HIS OWN MISTAKES, THE CHOICES HE MADE." He was crying and screaming now, "You deserve better than me." He finished and he tried to grab his hand away. Molly stopped him, grabbing his hand and holding them in his own, staring right at Caleb.

"But when I look at you I don't see a monster, I see a man who runs a café, who spends money on books he loves just to put them on a shelf for other people to read and enjoy, I see a man who doesn't like people and yet comforts people everyday, I see a man covered in scars from battles he thinks he lost but really he won," Molly paused, "I see a man who is broken, I see a man who taped over the cracks with sellotape and books, who glued himself back together with work and  _ caring for others.  _ I see a broken, scarred,  _ beautiful  _ man who is  _ still here _ ." He said simply, "I see a broken, crying, amazing man who I am in love with," he covered his mouth quickly but after coming to terms with what he said he repeated it, "I love you Caleb Widogast."

"I'm a monster," he sobbed "Find someone else Molly, find someone better, someone who can make you shine, not a dead weight, I'm not special, or handsome or kind or smart, I'm a monster and I have done awful terrible things which I would use everything in my power to undo. I am a-"

"You are not a monster Caleb, I love you, I-"

"Why?"

"What?" Molly looked taken aback, the night's sky surrounding him and Caleb couldn't see any stars, just Mollymauk, his north star, his light-  _ Stop it Caleb he's only going to get burnt.  _

"Why?" Caleb repeated, "Why would you love someone with such a capacity to hurt, who  _ has  _ hurt who will hurt again, why love someone who will burn you if you get too close?" Caleb was sobbing again but he didn't care anymore, he couldn't have nice things, he didn't deserve them. Molly stood up, Caleb could run now but he didn't, he wasn't sure why.

"I love you Widogast, I love you because of the way your blue eyes sparkle when someone tells a joke, I love the way you smile softly and sing songs in zemnian whilst you work, I love the way you laugh and I love the splattering of freckles across your cheeks." Molly took a deep breath, "I love it when you look at me when you don't think I can see like I am the light of your world and I love the way you blush when I hold your hands," he grabbed his hands as if to demonstrate, "I love you Caleb Widogast and I hope to the Moonweaver and any other gods out there that you love me back because I have never felt this way about anyone and I am spilling my heart out to you in a park at-" he looked at his watch and laughed a wild panicked laugh "-I am spilling my heart out to you at eleven thirty three and I love you Caleb, and I'm sorry you think you're a monster but by god if you are the monster I am having all the wrong nightmares," Caleb blinked staring at Mollymauk and then Caleb grabbed Mollymauk and pulled him tightly into a kiss. Molly's eyes went wide and this was the last thing he was expecting. He thought Caleb would scream at him again, or leave, or both, and he was so surprised he almost forgot to kiss Caleb back.  _ Almost.  _ It was messy and Molly could feel the tears down Caleb's face as he pulled him closer, they kissed like they were drowning and my god they were. Caleb could smell the leftover scent of grapefruit and feel Molly's hair in his fingers. They kissed and when they finally parted Caleb whispered in Molly's ear, 

"Are you sure you want this  _ liebling?" _

"Yes." Molly answered, definitively, "I love you Widogast and I want this more than anything," Caleb sighed contentedly and kissed Molly again, 

"Mollymauk." He said hushed, "If you're sure Mollymauk Tealeaf," he almost giggled but then his tone turned serious "But to warn you-"

"Oh yes, you're a monster and you're broken, Caleb you are as much as a monster as puppy can be- that is to say absolutely not. As for broken- well," he flashed his teeth, "I think we're all a little broken aren't we?" And he pulled Caleb into another kiss.

"Guys? OH GOD NOPE I'M SORRY DID NOT NEED THAT TODAY, I'MGLADYOU'REALRIGHTCALEBI'LLSEEYOUATHOME!" Ah shit that was Nott, Caleb hurriedly pulled away from the kiss, his fingers still intertwined with Molly's hair,

"Ah, uh, it's not what it looks like?" He said lamely,

"It's exactly what it looks like-"

"MOLLY!"

"WHAT?'

"Okay, ja, Nott it's exactly what it looks like but don't tell-" 

"Hold that thought Caleb," Nott grabbed her phone out of her bag, she put it to her ear and said "Hey Beau? Yeah yeah yeah, I know, tell Yasha you and her owe me twenty gold-," Caleb heard a muffled scream of "ALREADY?" from the other end of the line, "-Yes already Beau- Yes I saw them- Yes- Okay Caleb's looking at me weird I'll call you back- Bye!" Nott put her phone back in her bag and looked up at Caleb, "What?" She said innocently.

"What was the bet on Nott?" Caleb sighed, disentangling himself from the magnificent purple tiefling who  _ he had just kissed. _

"When you and Molly would kiss," Nott said absentmindedly, picking at her nails,

"WAIT WHAT?" Molly shouted, "More importantly what did Yasha bet!" Caleb laughed and shook his head,

"Beau said a month, Yasha said a week, I said a day," Nott grinned, "I know you too well Caleb, you've been  _ pining  _ for sooooo long and Yasha told me Molly had too, it was only a matter of time," Nott's phone began to ring, Yasha's name displayed on the screen. 

"Wow, she rings you and not me I'm offended!" Mollymauk said in false indignation,

"Well she does owe me twenty gold now," Nott walked off happily, leaving Caleb and Mollymauk in a park at midnight standing awfully close.

Yasha and Beau were cuddled up on the sofa when Nott rang and Beau stood up expecting to hear reassurance that Caleb was indeed alright, not that him and Molly were  _ making out in the middle of the park.  _ "WHAT THE FUCK? ALREADY?" She shouted down the line.

"Beau what the hell is happening," Yasha tensed, her haunches raised.

"Caleb and Mollymauk are snogging in a park as we speak."

"FUCK. There goes twenty gold." Yasha tried ringing Nott but she didn't pick up.

"I know right!"

"Well good for them but I want my cuddles back! Where'd they go!" Yasha said in mock anger. 

"Right here," She said, snuggling under Yasha's arm, she was glad her friends were happy but she was even gladder that her girlfriend was right here and she could hear her heartbeat, no one could stop them now, she pressed a playful kiss to Yasha's nose.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, Yash,"

"I love you too Beau," she blushed slightly and returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn't escalate very naturally but Caleb is starved of affection and Molly is very affectionate (totally not because I'm a bad writer shh). This fic is gonna be kinda Caleb backstory heavy? So if you're affected by that kinda thing don't get too invested? I'll try and put warnings in but I'm still new at this


	4. Molly and Caleb have a well needed chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tells Molly the full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, very heavy Caleb backstory and some description of that kinda thing? So trigger warning I guess?

Caleb was sat in his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, he needed to, he had to be at the shop tomorrow morning but his mind wouldn't stop, he kissed Molly, he kissed him, and  _ he kissed him back. _ He didn't deserve Mollymauk. The tiefling shone so bright and Caleb could never match that, he was a black hole, he was fire and he didn't want to burn anyone else. Caleb was a mess of a man, his yesterdays were stealing his tomorrows and he didn't know how to stop it. Mollymauk had no idea, he could never love someone who had done what Caleb had done,  _ what had he done. He didn't deserve nice things. He didn't deserve love. He didn't deserve Mollymauk.  _

Caleb woke up, he must have drifted off last night, after all. It was 5:45. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, he let the hot water run down his back, and traced the scars along his arms, scratching at them, scrubbing, he still wasn't clean, he used more soap, a lavender bottle, it wasn't gone. The stench of smoke, of fire, of flames, of burning, of  _ flesh,  _ it still tainted his clothes and his hair.  _ If he just scrubbed at it, it might-  _ Ah shit, he was doing it again. He was scratching at his arms, he couldn't stop and stench was still there, it was embedded in his very being, it was under his skin, beneath his fingernails, in the bags beneath his eyes, in his hair, in every scar on his arms and back, the acrid smell of smoke in his blood and he couldn't get rid of it. He realised that there was blood in the drain, was that his? He looked at his arms, oh, yeah that was his. He stopped scrubbing, letting the hot water run down his arms, stinging. The smoke was  _ still there.  _ He got out of the shower and grabbed the bandages under the sink, winding them around his arms before wrapping himself in a towel. He got dressed, casual but smart. He called "Hey Nott! Heading out," Nott came out wearing a dressing gown glaring at him,

"You're not due at the shop yet." He wasn't but he wanted to work, to forget.

"I know, I was going to take a walk!" He protested weakly, lying through his teeth.

"I don't believe you but I can't do anything about it anyway so the least I can do is ask you to please not work yourself to death?" He smiled slightly at this, 

"I'll try," then he walked out, straight to the shop.

He started opening up, placing some new flowers in the windows and putting out more napkins. He checked if his books were in order, all accounted for, no rips, tears or spills. Then he flipped the sign to open and waited at the counter. Almost forgetting, to put his apron and name badge on. He made himself a coffee quickly, black, no sugar, and updated the specials board - The Lavender and Spiced Apple Blend - it was a good flavour combination for coffee, he liked it anyway. He added a special tea for the day too, a good iced tea (He could make it hot too), - Orange and Ginger - it was colourful and energizing. He scratched this onto the chalkboard, careful to only rub out yesterday's specials and not Jester's doodles. Whilst waiting on customers to arrive he ran some numbers, budgeting, planning. This was good. This was ordered and routine. This he could control.

As usual at about noon, Mollymauk sauntered in and he looked  _ stunning. _ His jewellery echoing the bell and his smile positively radiant.  _ Snap out of it Caleb he deserves better.  _ "So Caaleeeeb," he practically purred, stretching the vowels in his name, "Last night was a, development?"

"Ah, uh, Molly-" Caleb faltered, "I need to, uh, discuss some things with you, but uh, maybe not while I'm working?" He writhed his hands beneath the counter, he could smell the smoke.

"Sure! When do you take your lunch? Or did you already take your break? You normally have by the time I come in," 

"Molly, I do not take a lunch break."

"Wait. You don't eat lunch?"

"No? Is that bad?" 

"Yes Caleb!" He sounded exasperated.

"It doesn't matter, what would you like Mollymauk?"

"Hmm," Molly pondered the menu, "You know I might try something else, is this new?" He pointed to the specials board,

"Ah, yes, the flavours should taste okay, I've been told they are quite nice, if not a little sweet for some tastes," Caleb rambled, he couldn't shake the look of disappointment that Molly gave him when he said he didn't eat lunch. They couldn't afford lunch when he was young, and Trent never let them break for lunch, was that bad? Caleb had never questioned it but then again he had never questioned a lot of things. His friends had to un-teach him a lot, they taught him that it wasn't normal to deny yourself food when you do something wrong, that it wasn't fair to never buy yourself anything and that gifts should be accepted and in Beau's words, "CALEB IF YOU WORK LATE ONE MORE DAY THIS WEEK I WILL COME IN HERE AND KICK YOUR ASS." She also tried to get him to eat better and according to Mollymauk lunch was important?

"Sounds perfect." The tiefling grinned, "Well since you don't  _ eat  _ like a functioning human being I guess I'll have to come back at the end of your shift. Six thirty, right?"

"As always Mollymauk, I'll see you then." Caleb pressed the take away coffee into Molly's hands and said his goodbyes as he turned to help the next customer.

The day came and went, Caleb talked, exchanging pleasantries with all kinds of people, busier than it ought to be but that was no problem, in fact it was the opposite of the problem, he was making more money than usual and his mind was busy. At 6:30 Molly came back and sat down, "So, Darling what was it that we needed to speak about? Was it yesterday? Did you-" Caleb sat opposite him setting down two mugs of tea.

"Molly, I- I have to tell you, something, well a lot of things. Yesterday, you told me you loved me, you said all of these things that I do not deserve," Molly opened his mouth but Caleb carried on, "I do not. And I owe you an explanation, but after this, you will not love me, you will despise me, rightly so, I am a garbage,  _ a garbage  _ human being. But you are not. I owe you an explanation." Caleb took a deep breath. "So here we go, this is the story of how I killed my parents." Molly stopped, his eyes wide,

"Go on Caleb, but you don't say anything you're uncomfortable with," Molly said, his voice soft and that was just  _ so Molly.  _ Caleb was astounded but he ploughed on. 

"This is a lot, it's- Scheiße- Only Nott and Beau know this. And they don't even know everything but here we go," He was spilling his soul out on the table like a cup of coffee, he had to, he  _ owed  _ him this much, the truth at least. 

"I was young, I was so so young, and we had barely anything, we were poor, scraping rent, not normally enough for bills like electricity, but I used to read, anything and everything, I was a quick learner and I learnt magic, and it turns out I had quite the aptitude for it," he snapped his fingers a flame dancing along his fingertips, "He found us. Three of us."

"He?" Molly said tentatively,

"Trent Ikithon. He found three of us. Me, Astrid, Eodwulf. We were quite the trio, he took us away, gave us a chance to learn, to go to, have you heard of the Soltrice academy?"

"Yes," Molly whispered, afraid to interrupt.

"We went and then he took the three of us, to train. And he made us strong, he taught us so many things and so quickly but it was," he struggled to think of the word in common, "-it was hard," he decided, "He-" Caleb struggled to breath, choking on air, a sob caught in his throat, "He hurt us, a lot, he whipped us, cut us, bruises and scars don't matter when every day you become stronger. I remember when the three of us sneaked out to watch a meteor shower," His eyes had a wistful glint to them as he remembered the three of them, huddled close on a rooftop watching the sky laughing, "It was nice, but that doesn't matter, for the week after that I didn't eat for a week, none of us did, we weren't allowed to and he uh-" Caleb rolled up his left sleeve, revealing blossoming burn scars forming a tapestry on his skin, "He did worse of course, once Eodwulf tried to run away, that went badly, this is just one time," He composed himself, slightly better anyways, "We were helping our empire, the glorious,  _ infallible empire. _ " He laughed maniacally, " We killed traitors. The three of us together killed the traitors, the  _ vermin.  _ They bought them to us, the crownsguard and we killed them, again and again and again." He looked so broken it hurt Molly but he couldn't stop him from talking for a moment. "Then, Trent let us go home, 'a holiday' he said, a reward for how well we were doing. And so I went. Then one night I heard them talking, my parents, talking about the empire,  _ they were traitors.  _ And I hated them. God's above I despised them. So what did I do? I told Trent. I told Trent fucking Ikithon. Funny thing? The same happened to Astrid. And to Eodwulf. All at the same time." He was bitter, spitting out his words, pent up rage spilling out of him. "You know what he told us to do? He told us to kill them Molly. To kill  _ our own family. _ But we were so loyal- so  _ stupidly  _ loyal to the empire that we did. We went to Eodwulf's house first, he killed his parents, personally. Then we went to Astrid's, she poisoned her parents with the dinner they cooked. Then mine. My parents lived in a cheap house, the fire alarm didn't work it never had, the cladding on the walls was flammable and I just put my hand to it and-" he lit his hand up in flames. "I'll never forget their screams Molly," he was crying now, again. "They screamed and begged and I just- I broke. I spent so long, locked up, I was broken and Trent sent me to an 'asylum' I was there for a long time," Caleb sobbed, "Now you see, Molly. I am garbage. Find someone better. Someone who deserves you." Molly took a breath and said simply,

"Gods Caleb I am so sorry." Caleb sat up straight, 

"SORRY?" He exclaimed, "MOLLY I AM A MONSTER. I AM GARBAGE. I AM IRREDEEMABLE GARBAGE DON'T YOU GET IT?"

"No," Molly whispered, "Not to me you're not." Molly sat for a moment, "Caleb, these things are awful, terrible, monstrous even. But they're not  _ you. _ Yes you have done horrible evil things but that doesn't define you, you're not the same as back then, you were a kid Caleb. A poor brainwashed helpless kid and only a  _ monster. _ " Molly's voice turned cold, "Would do that to a child. That man- No," he spat, "That monster did not destroy you Caleb. He  _ will not _ destroy you. I love you Caleb Widogast and that isn't going to change. You are selfless and kind and loyal and smart and witty when you want to be. You are sweet and thoughtful and loving and beautiful. You aren't a monster or a villain, you are a broken man who has done some bad things. And I can't make you forgive yourself even if I wish I could, only you can do that Caleb, and we're all with you, Me and Nott and Beau and Jester, Yasha and Fjord, we're all here for you Caleb, always and I love you, even if you don't love yourself." Caleb laughed again. Not a joyful clear laugh but a sour bitter laugh 

"And Molly, as much as I want to I can't accept that, but you deserve better. You deserve better than this." 

"But what if I don't want anyone else?"

" _ Was? _ " Caleb was a little taken aback.

"I don't want anyone else Caleb, I want you."

"Gods Mollymauk I want you too but I  _ can't." _

"Why not? Why can't  _ we  _ have something nice Caleb. LET YOURSELF LOVE. STOP TORTURING YOURSELF FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND OKAY?" 

"I can't." Caleb whispered again. 

"Why not?"

"Because Mollymauk, I can still feel the smoke under my fingernails and the tears in my cheeks. I can still smell the flames and the  _ burning flesh of my parents.  _ I can still hear them screaming and the house falling to pieces. I see the fire whenever I close my eyes and I see  _ him  _ staring at me. Mollymauk I have a perfect memory. I cannot forget."

"Can I tell you a secret, Caleb Widogast?"

"Go wild. It can't be any worse than mine."

"Sometimes remembering isn't a bad thing." He was hushed, solemn, it wasn't her Molly, he was always cheery and smiling, not now. 

"I wish I could forget. I wish I didn't remember."

"But you don't." Molly said, "What I'm about to tell you only Yasha knows. A secret for a secret right? Anyways, two years ago, I woke up, buried, buried beneath the earth and my memory- gone. Nothing. Nothing at all. I dug myself out and I made myself me. I built myself out if nothing. I have no father, no mother. I get flashes, flashes of-" his words suddenly filled with venom, "Of Lucien. He was an awful person Caleb, he did horrible things. But I am not him. I refuse to be him. Sometimes who we were is not who we are." He looked Caleb in the eyes. "I love you Widogast. Now. How much longer are you gonna keep me waiting." Caleb stood up abruptly and Molly thought he was going to leave. Then just like the night before Caleb kissed him. Lips pressed to his he pulled him closer, two broken men holding onto each other like a life ring and my gods were they drowning. Caleb murmured against Molly's lips "Ich liebe dich Mollymauk,"

"Darling I don't speak Zemnian but that was adorable,"

"Mollymauk, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting huh?" he pulled him into another kiss, hands running through his hair.

The bell rang as the shop door opened.

"SHIT NOTT  _ WASN'T _ LYING TO GET SOME CASH OUT OF ME? HAVE SOME DISCRETION YOU TWO." Molly turned his head around, still tangled up in Caleb,

"Hm? Oh hey Beau," then he pulled Caleb into yet another kiss, "Sorry couldn't resist sweetheart," he pecked his cheek, "What do you want Beau?"

"We thought Caleb had died you Bastard. It's eight o clock and Caleb wasn't answering texts and Nott didn't know where he was." Caleb removed himself from Molly's embrace, 

"I suppose I should have checked my phone,  _ ja?"  _

"Yeah you dick, also congrats you two I guess, you official or is it just a casual thing?"

"I guess we should discuss that, shouldn't we?" Caleb looked up at Mollymauk,

"I'd like that, to be official I mean,"

"Me too, I would like that also,"

"You guys are grooooooss,"

"Shut up Beau you can't talk."

"Sure I can, Me and Yasha are soppy but we're not this bad."

"I guess I should probably get home, Nott's probably having a heart attack, text me?" He asked Molly, 

"Yeah for sure." Caleb ushered everyone out and locked the door behind them, heading home with a spring in his step for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this fic is quite angsty not gonna lie, not sure why I didn't post this chapter earlier considering I'm like six chapters ahead but y'all are gonna have to deal with it.


	5. Molly is determined to get Caleb to eat lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb realises relationships and life is actually kinda nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these idiots so much

Caleb led on his bed, staring at the ceiling as usual, it was practically routine at this point but tonight he wasn't tearing himself to shreds, his mind was only thinking of Mollymauk. He thought of the desperate kisses and the secrets. His phone lit up beside him,

Mollymauk: Hey! U up? 😘

Caleb looked at it and sighed, he picked up his phone, typed in the password and replied.

Caleb: Hallo, yes I am still awake, how are you Mister Mollymauk?

Mollymauk: I am fantastic darling! Couldn't stop thinking of you though 😉

Caleb: Haha, I guess a few more people know than we wanted originally.

Mollymauk: Is that such a bad thing?

Caleb: Nott won't shut up about it, I'm a little worried she's going to shoot you in the night and Beau is never going to let me live earlier down.

Mollymauk: Nott will shoot me? Tell her I would never hurt her boy

Mollymauk: If it's worth anything I don't think Jester knows yet

Caleb: Oh god Jester.

Mollymauk: Jester.

Caleb: Molly I have to speak to her tomorrow, she always comes for pastries

Mollymauk: Please don't die love take earplugs 

Caleb: Earplugs?

Mollymauk: The squealing

Caleb: Oh god you're right. Putting them in my bag now.

Mollymauk: Fjord won't care and Yasha already called me six times yesterday and when I answered I heard Beau whisper gaaay down the line then hang up so that was that

Caleb: Sounds like Beau.

Mollymauk: Yeah but seriously Yasha was just mad at me cause I cost her a bunch of gold 

Caleb: Oh yeah, Nott was cackling about that

Mollymauk: So it's just Fjord and Jester who don't know? 

Caleb: I think so

Mollymauk: Ironic

Caleb: How so?

Mollymauk: They are totally dating, how has the cutesy observant red-headed nerd not realised this?

Caleb: I'm not that observant, especially with people, are they really dating?

Mollymauk: How have you not noticed??? A mix of Fjords constant blushing and Jester's constant touching and specifically  _ tail _ touches.

Caleb: Tail touches? Are they important?

Mollymauk: Oh darling! I forget you humans do things differently, in tiefling culture its a super intimate thing. It's very suggestive.

Caleb: Oh haha 

Caleb: Wait

Mollymauk: Shit.

Caleb: Did you?

Mollymauk: Yes…… Shut up.

Mollymauk: Didn't think you'd remember that lol

Caleb: You forget, perfect memory. 

Mollymauk: Guess I can't slip up then 😉

Mollymauk: I've got to go, sleep well!

Caleb: Guten Nacht Liebling 

Caleb was hopelessly in love with this stupid tiefling. 

Caleb woke up, following his usual morning routine, a certain spring in his step, a little weight taken off his shoulders. He opened up, the bell on the door ringing and the morning sun shining softly through the windows. Just before lunchtime Jester burst through the door, alarming some of the early morning customers by shouting "CAY-LAB! GOOD MORNING!" She skipped up to the counter, her skirt flying around her ankles.

"Guten Morgen Jester, how are you doing today then?" 

"Oh just brilliant Caleb!" She beamed.

"Gut. What can I get for you today?"

"Oooh. Can you do the lavender and spiced apple coffee but iced? And with vanilla syrup!"

"Of course I can Jester, which pastries for you today?" Jester peered over the pastries whispering to herself,

"Caleb, is this one new?" She said, pointing at the chocolate and cinnamon twists. 

"Ja, I learnt how to do them recently, want to be my test subject?"

"Oh yes please! I'll have three of those and an almond croissant!"

"Of course," he said blending her drink, "So, Jester-" he readied himself for the screaming but he didn't even get the chance as the bell rang. He looked over and Mollymauk came in. "Ah. Hello Mister Mollymauk,"

"Hello to my favourite little wizard, how are you?" He looked over to the counter and spotted Jester looking disapproving at him.

"He's not  _ your  _ wizard Molly and also since when is he your favourite!"

"Darling, you can be my favourite little cleric, but I think he's my wizard." Mollymauk cocked his head to the side and sauntered behind the counter and wound his tail around Caleb's waist as he finished off Jester's drink.

"But that's not fair to Caduceus! He's a really good cleric too!" Then she lowered her voice to a whisper and switched to infernal, "Get your tail off him. He doesn't know what it means that isn't fair!" 

"Jester you worry far too much it's fine." Molly hissed back in the same language.

"No! Its not-"

"Guys could you not talk about me in infernal while I'm stood right here, besides the hissing is scaring the customers,"

"Don't you worry  _ mein liebling _ ," Caleb cringed at Molly's pronunciation but he was trying. 

Jester let out a gasp as Molly kissed Caleb's cheek, "Molly! You can't just do that to Caleb! He might explode!"

"My wizard." Molly huffed. Caleb sighed exasperatedly and pulled Molly into a quick kiss,

"Now Molly can you please get back over the counter I have work to do,"

"WAIT. MOLLY? CALEB?? YOU TWO??" 

"Jester please keep your voice down you're disturbing the other customers."

"BUT-"

"Darling, yes we're together, now if you could please keep the screaming to a minimum," 

"So that's what the tail was about while we were watching Tusk Love! And you weren't just reading his tarots, also sorry about the infernal Caleb,"

"Uh, actually both of those were probably what you thought, um yeah," Mollymauk laughed.

"Actually Jester, what were you two saying that was so important that I couldn't hear it?"

"So tail touching in tiefling culture is super duper romantic, I'd say like flirting but not really? It's more like saying I love you, so when Molly wrapped his tail around you I thought he was messing with you and I didn't think it was fair that he was doing that when you had no idea!"

"Aw, Jest you're looking out for me!"

"Of course!"

"Anyway, here's your drink and food now off you go before you're late again!"

"Say hi to Fjord for me Jest! Also ask him when he's going to stay at  _ our apartment _ , you stole my roommate!" Then in infernal he added, "Don't think I haven't noticed your tail touches too,"

"Shut up Molly! Bye Cay-lab!" Then she walked huffily out of the shop. 

"So," Caleb turned his attention to Molly, "What would you like to drink?"

"Hmm, I think that it's my turn," then the bell rang and Beau walked in, that was odd she didn't usually come in on a Tuesday as she only trained kids in the evening that day, 

"Sup Nerds, the plan in motion Molly?"

"Of course darling,"

"Cool I caught Jester on the way out and she seemed far too happy, she involved?"

"Oh no, well Beau go grab an apron, there's a spare in the back and- Caleb do you have any name badges?"

"Yes- Wait wait hold on," Caleb sighed, " Why is Beau taking an apron? Why are you here Beau? And more importantly  _ what plan? _ "

"We're staging an intervention." Beau shrugged,

"An intervention for  _ what, _ "

"Caleb, darling, you are skin and bones under that apron, I've been told about how you punish yourself by skipping meals and I don't like that. Also you work here seven days a week. With No lunch break. You need to eat."

"But-"

"Caleb just tell me where the fuckin name badges are and how to work the kettle,"

Caleb was a tad overwhelmed, "Uh they're in the cupboard, next to the cake recipes, but I don't need lunch it's fine!"

"Caleb why not? It's not healthy!" Molly looked worried.

"I-" he shrunk into himself, "You remember I told you about Ikithon,"

Beau interrupted by popping her head up and saying "He told you that already! Impressive Molly!"

" _ Danke _ Beau." Caleb said shortly and sarcastically, "Ikithon didn't let us eat lunch, it was cold porridge and if we were lucky some fruit for breakfast and then dinner was usually a little more substantial but we were never full, it kept us on our toes, kept us alert and obedient,"

"Caleb," Molly gasped, "That's awful,"

"Not any worse than at home," he shrugged,

"Caleb, what?"

"We were  _ poor  _ Molly, we barely scraped food and rent, lunch was a luxury, one we couldn't afford"

"Well not anymore! You ready Beau?" 

"Yes! But Caleb how does this kettle work?"

"Oh I uh usually use my hands," he let a little flame dance on his fingertips, "But I suppose you can't do that, I think I have a manual one back here, hold on," he scrounged around in the back and came back out with a manual kettle, "I have one for the days I'm not feeling up to fire," he said matter of factly, plugging the kettle into the wall, "I'll be back Beau! Please don't fight any customers and if I'm not back when Cali gets here there's a package wrapped under the counter but I should be back by then! Oh and if Cad comes in he always forgets what it's called but he probably wants a slice of Black Forest, I think we still have some left?"

"Sheesh Caleb I'll be fine, if I burn the shop down I'll let you know."

Caleb went white as a sheet and then said, "Oh ja, sarcasm, right,"

"Come ooon Darling, I have a surprise!" Molly grabbed Caleb's arm and tugged him outside."


	6. Molly and Caleb go on a little picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly takes Caleb on a picnic and I am enjoying the softness while it lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are sweet as hell and get ready for A LOT of my favourite empire siblings pretty soon.

After a bit of a drive they ended up wandering up a hill, the sunlight dappling the beautiful leaves on the trees. They wandered to a small clearing, the grass a vibrant green and wildflowers blooming everywhere, a waterfall splashing down the hillside.

"Sheiße Mollymauk, _ das ist wunderbar _ , I-  _ ich liebe es,"  _

"I understand nothing you just said but that sounds good right,"

"Very good," Caleb nestled into Molly's shoulder, "Shall we?"

"Let's." and Molly laid out a picnic blanket and set out a picnic basket, there were sandwiches and finger food and cakes and biscuits and a big flask of juice with some plastic wine glasses.

"Molly- This is incredible,"

"I know, you deserve it," they talked for a while, eating, laughing, smiling. Caleb saw how Molly loosened up, how his hair cascaded down his back just like the waterfall they sat next to. He saw how his gaze softened and how his tail twirled, occasionally wrapping around Caleb, around his hands or his arm. 

They talked and ate and Molly said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course liebling, anything,"

"This is where I, well where I got up, well where Yasha got me up,"

"Got you up?"

"Where I was buried."

"Oh," Caleb panicked, what did he say to that? "It's beautiful, just like you, it marks a new start right?"

"It didn't always look like this, the flowers they're all mine, I planted them, the place stank of death and decay and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand the reminders of  _ him. _ "

"Well this is your place Mollymauk, this is yours, not Lucien," Caleb ran his fingers through Mollymauk's hair, "This place, it screams Mollymauk, the colours, the vibrancy, the life, the beauty, all of this is you, you aren't Lucien, you're my Mollymauk,"

"But if I can change why can't you?" Caleb stopped.

"That's different." He stiffened,

"I'm not going to argue but can I just say that it's not, and Lucien did awful things, arguably worse, actually no, a lot worse than you, but I'm here aren't I? I'm a great believer in second chances and no one can decide who deserves them, you don't decide that Caleb,"

"Molly,  _ ich liebe dich aber-  _ but I have to forgive myself and I can't, even if you can,"

"Then I'll be here with you the whole time, we'll do things like this, as often as possible, we actually worked out a rota," Molly pulled out a piece of paper, "We worked out a schedule that worked for all of us, obviously Cad has his own shop to run and Fjord might be on the docks sometimes but we'll all work together, we need you to take a lunch break, one of us takes the shop for an hour and a half then the other takes you to lunch!"

"Molly- I-" Caleb said, blinking back tears,

"Just wait, have a look, is this okay?" Molly thrust the paper at Caleb and he read through it. There were scribbles and crosses all over the page as well as plenty of Jester's doodles.

Monday: Jester/Beau

Tuesday: Mollymauk/Beau

Wednesday: Mollymauk/Fjord

Thursday: Jester/Yasha

Friday: Mollymauk/Yasha

Saturday: Nott/Jester

Sunday: Nott/Fjord

"Well?" Molly twisted his hands and looked at Caleb, "Sorry I can't do weekends but I have to help Gustav with the circus, you know, need to get paid and all,"

"Molly,  _ es ist- sheiße, es tut mir leid," _

"Caleb I don't speak zemnian darling,"

Caleb wrapped Molly tightly in a hug, "I don't deserve you  _ liebling _ ,"

Molly returned his embrace then said, "As much as I love this we should probably get back to Beau before she burns your shop down,"

Caleb nuzzled Molly's shoulder, "Mm, can she wait?"

"Suddenly I'm completely sure she's fine,"

"Ich liebe dich Mollymauk,"

"Uh, I think I understood my name there?"

"Ich liebe dich."

They arrived back at the shop to see Beau pinning a young half elf girl with long black hair obscuring the side of her face to the wall.

"WHERE'S CALEB GONE." The young girl shouted,

"CHILL OUT I TOLD YOU HE'S GONE TO LUNCH."

"HE'S NEVER GONE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM."

Caleb ran over to them, "Beau, Why are you pinning Cali to the wall? Please put her down."

"Mister Caleb! You're back!"

"Shit, sorry Caleb she literally leapt over the counter at me,"

"Beau, how many of my customers have you attacked today,"

"None I swear! I was just surprised, that's all,"

Cali bowed her head and said "Sorry Mister Caleb, you're always in the shop, I thought something had happened,"

Molly chimed in, "Nah Caleb doesn't eat lunch so I dragged him out and left Beau here to deal with the shop,"

"Right well, sorry I can't stick around Caleb but I got some bastard kids back at the academy to teach,"

Cali's eyes lit up, "What do you teach!? Which academy!?"

Beau looked confused and a little uncomfortable at the attention, "Uh, Cobalt Soul, just up the road, I teach martial arts, self defence, weaponry that kinda stuff,"

"That's so cool! Miss-"

"Beauregard, but that's too long and stuffy, call me Beau,"

"Could you teach me Miss Beauregard!"

"You know what, normally I say no but as an apology for pinning you against the wall how about you join my next class, maybe your parents can get you lessons after that,"

"Wow thank you!"

Caleb stepped in, "Sorry to interrupt but Cali I got you a little something, he grabbed a package from under the counter, it was neatly wrapped with a precise bow on the top, "Here, happy birthday,"

"Oh Mister Caleb you remembered! Thank you!" Calianna eagerly unwrapped the gift and held it up to the light, it was a stunning painting of regal black dragon with bold yellow eyes adorned with green ribbons, Jester's signature was at the bottom, and an ornate box of chocolates, "Wow! Thank you! This is- Amazing! Thank you!"

"No problem now go have fun with Beau,"

"I will! Thank you Mister Caleb!" Then both Beau and Calianna left the shop, Mollymauk sat softly staring at Caleb. The rest of the day went pretty quietly, Mollymauk sitting with him until he had to leave and Caleb closed up the shop. 

He got home to see Nott perched on the couch expectantly, 

"Did you have lunch today Caleb?!" She said happily, clearly she knew he had then,

"Ja, I did Nott, it was nice,"

"Wait, I did not as in you didn't? Or I did not as in you did but you were saying my name?"

"I had lunch, me and Mollymauk went on the hills together actually, Beau took over the shop for a bit, she scared Cali half to death,"

"Really?" Nott smiled, "We actually all have plans on where to take you for lunch, they're secret so don't bother asking but I'm glad that maybe for once you're actually happy?"

"Nott," he said softly, "I am happy, with you and with Beau and with Jester and Molly, I just have some problems sometimes, don't worry,"

"I just wish I could do more,"

"Well, how about I make us schnitzel? Then you can pick out an actually good movie we can watch it together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me completely forgetting this time table I thought up.


	7. It's another movie night and I'm soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another movie night!!!! Caleb and Nott are hosting and it's just very sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a few things here,  
First: there's some imagination regarding tiefling culture and traditions,  
Second: THE SONG. It's not quite right for the scene but my music taste isn't very good or expansive so it's what we're gonna get  
Third: The song is Angels by the xx, they're good go listen to them, (maybe when you get that bit???)

A few weeks later Caleb proposed that they hold movie night at their place, he bought some snacks but he wanted to make a little surprise.

"Caleb! That sounds great! I'm on it!" Nott quickly started whizzing through her phone, typing quicker than Caleb had seen her before. His phone started buzzing which meant she was using the group chat but he went straight to the kitchen.

Nott: Guys!!! Caleb invited everyone here!!!! He's busy cooking but who can get here?? We're gonna have a movie niiiiiight also we have a spare room and a couple air beds if anyone wants to stay over!! 

Jester: YAYYYYYY I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!! GO CALEB!!! 💙😀

Beau: Jester is currently screaming very loud.

Beau: There go my eardrums

Beau: I'll be there

Fjord: Sorry guys I can't make it tonight! Have fun though!

Yasha: I guess I'll come along if that's okay

Nott: Yasha you're always welcome!!

Yasha: Thank you, x

Caduceus: I have time, I'll bring tea, Caleb never keeps any at home,

Mollymauk: If it's going to work out like last time I'd be glad to come 😘

Beau: Molly that's gross

Mollymauk: WHAT. 

Beau: You

Mollymauk: My cutesy wizard boyfriend seems to disagree 😉

Beau: Groooossss

Mollymauk: Fjord back me up here!

Fjord: Sorry Molls but I gotta agree with Beau.

Mollymauk: Betrayaaaaal 😥

Caleb and Nott ate quickly and then Nott spent her remaining time meticulously constructing a huge blanket fort in the living room, and hiding anything she had 'borrowed' from the rest of the group. Caleb put some popcorn in the microwave, then the buzzer rang, he buzzed them in and opened the door, greeted by the faces of his friends, Beau and Jester first followed by Caduceus and Yasha,

"Hi Cay-lab!" Jester beamed, then the buzzer rang again,

"Hold that thought Jester," he buzzed them in and opened the door, Mollymauk standing in front of his door, and wow was he stunning. He was wearing his staple colourful coat, a black top covered in silver glitter and patterned blue and purple trousers. His tattoos almost seemed to dance and move in the artificial fluorescence of the apartments hallway. As usual there was jewellery draped over his horns and they sparkled just like his eyes. 

"Hallo Mollymauk, wie gehts?"

"Still don't speak zemnian darling," Molly said, giving Caleb a peck on the cheek as he entered the flat.

"Oh! Es tut mir leid, well my mind is uh, _sheiße, es tut mir leid, _I am struggling with Common this evening," he hummed quietly, "Blank! My mind is blank!"

"Well I will assume sheiße is shit, so I can understand maybe half of that?"

"Oh uh, I apologise, and I still can't think of the common for wie gehts, it's so simple, it'll come back to me," he closed the door, "Anyway! Movies! Let's go, Nott picked one out!" 

"I think Jester will like this," Nott chuckled sinisterly,

"Please not Tusk Love, please not Tusk Love," Beau muttered,

"Shallow Breaths!"

"Oh god that's so much worse," And they sat down to watch the movie. Jester did enjoy it as Nott predicted, particularly the smuttier scenes, Caleb was rather bored by it and far more focussed on Molly wrapping his arm in his tail. Caleb was in a good mood so he decided to take a leap. He ran his fingers over the tip of his tail, tracing swirls and shapes and Molly looked over at him, startled. Caleb winked in return and Molly just looked stunned, it appeared Caleb had one-upped the immovable flirt. He pressed a playful kiss to his tail and Jester caught him, she only looked away from the movie for a second and her eyes went wide. She looked to Mollymauk and he met her eyes with a look that unmistakably said he doesn't know. Jester coughed and Caleb almost heard a hiss come from her. Molly was not so subtle and was definitely speaking infernal, when Jester coughed again it was clear they were talking to each other in infernal. Caleb reached into his pocket and rubbed a pinch of salt and soot between his fingers, casting comprehend languages.

"Molly what is he doing?!"

"It's fine Jester he doesn't know what he's doing,"

"But MOLLY,"

"Look, he thinks he's flirting, he doesn't do that very often that's enough for me,"

"But MOLLY he just proposed!" Caleb turned white as a sheet. Proposed? What did she mean? Was she insane?

"Jester," Molly hissed, "He doesn't know what it means let it slide,"

"But MOLLY he P R O P O S E D!" She drew out each syllable, letting them roll off her tongue in a harsh way that was distinct to the language, 

Molly looked at Caleb who wasn't exactly being subtle at listening, he thought that since he didn't know infernal he'd be safe, "Caleb are you listening to us?" 

Caleb sighed and whispered, "Was?"

Molly looked straight at Caleb and hissed, "Did you cast some spell to understand us,"

"Uh, maybe?" Jester just smirked and her attention went straight back to the movie, 

"Uh! Sorry, I have to grab something from the kitchen, I need an extra pair of hands, can I steal anyone away?" Caleb hoped Molly caught on,

"Sure! Happy to help darling," Thank God he was quick enough to cotton on.

They headed to the kitchen and Caleb locked the door to stop any unwelcome visitors, (to stop Nott, well, to delay Nott, she could pick the lock easily) 

"So, I uh, heard what Jester said, I just wanted to clarify-"

"Caleb, darling, I know,"

"I was just being flirtatious, which granted is rare because I'm not very good at it,"

"Caleb, I know, and I think it was adorably cute," then Molly dropped his tone, almost purring, "But I think I am a little better," Molly pulled Caleb closer with his tail, holding them together in a tight embrace, Molly pressed a quick, teasing kiss to Caleb's lips and grasped his hands, humming a tune, and unwound his tail, starting to dance, then Mollymauk started to sing, his voice so soft and beautiful that it almost stopped Caleb in his tracks, but he knew this song and he knew this dance,

"Light reflects from your shadow and it is more than I thought could exist" Mollymauk sang,

Then Caleb joined in, "You move through the room, like breathing was easy, if someone believed me they would be," his voice was rougher, not as well trained as Mollymauk's but it had hints of his zemnian accent dripping on every word.

Mollymauk whispered, "You know this one?"

"Like the back of my hand," Caleb murmured back,

"Good." Then Mollymauk resumed his singing "They would be as in love with you as I am, they would be as in love with you as I am,"

"They would be as in love with you as I am, they would be as in love, love, love," Caleb took lead of the dance, he knew it well as he remembered the feeling of rooftop tiles beneath his feet, stepping forward, back, to the side, a spin and a step,

"And everyday, I am learning about you, the things that no one else sees," Molly's voice was far better than Caleb's but somehow they matched,

"And the end comes too soon," Caleb was back on the roof, it was their safe space, where Ikithon couldn't find them, him and Eodwulf were alone.

"Like dreaming of angels and leaving without them," They sang this song in a totally different way, it wasn't desperate, they weren't struggling to grip onto rooftop tiles, they weren't worried about Trent bursting in, him and Molly were dancing, it was  _ their  _ dance,

"And leaving without them." Step forward, step back, he moved his hand lower and kissed Molly's nose,

"Being as in love with you as I am," He  _ could  _ kiss Mollymauk, no one could stop him

"Being as in love with you as I am," they echoed each other, feeling the music, Caleb leading the dance and Mollymauk being led,

"Being as in love with you as I am," 

"Being as in love, love, love," 

Molly's voice was wonderful and rang out in the next verse, "And with words unspoken, a silent devotion, you know what I mean,"

"And the end is unknown, but I think I'm ready,"

"As long as you're with me, being as in love with you as I am,"

"Being as in love with you as I am,"

"Being as in love with you as I am,"

Then they sang the final line together, "Being as in love, love, love," They were pulled close after their final spin, and Molly looked into Caleb's piercing blue eyes and Caleb stared at the light reflected of Molly's solid red eyes. Then they kissed, it was a long kiss but soft. 

"I love you Caleb Widogast."

"Ich liebe dich Mollymauk,"

"What does that mean by the way? Ich leaner beef? You say it a lot"

"That pronunciation was atrocious, but it is something I am struggling with saying in common,"

"As in you don't know how? I'm sure-"

"I know how to say it Molly."

"Oh," he paused, "Then why?"

"I love you," he said quietly, the words felt brittle coming from his lips, "I love you Mollymauk Tealeaf."

"Oh darling, I love you too," he sighed, "I want to stay here forever but I think the others may be suspicious, shall we go?"

"Oh! Ja, natürlich, one thing," Caleb opened his fridge and pulled out a little platter of pastries, not too fancy but they nice, he'd had a go at decorating them, some were sweet for jester and some were a little more on the savory sides for the others. "Here we are," Mollymauk opened the door for Caleb only to see Jester and Nott crouched on the floor, with Beau right behind them, "Shit we're caught! Run you two!"

"Beau you're in my flat, the door is locked where exactly are you running to, and why are you three eavesdropping,"

"We weren't!" Jester protested,

"If you don't tell me you don't get pastries," Molly crossed his arms.

"Fiiiine, you were taking a while and  _ you locked the door,  _ that's suspicious! We wanted to know what you were doing and originally we thought it was each other, but then we heard the singing and the footsteps and we realised you were dancing! That's so cute!"

"Well," Molly said in infernal, "Caleb is a very good dancer and I would not object to the first option, in fact-"

"Molly, before you say anything else you might regret please remember comprehend languages lasts an hour,"

"Ah shit, oh well"

Beau was suddenly interested, "When the fuck did you cast comprehend languages? More importantly what was he saying?"

Molly sighed, "I said I would not object to fucking Caleb, happy?"

"Bro what the fuck," Beau was blunt. Caleb was bright red and if he had not have been holding a platter of pastries he would have held his head in his hands but he spent too long on this to ruin it.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY BOY."

"Nott… Nott it's fine please," Caleb tried to placate her, knowing it was little use,

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST." Then she marched to her room,

"Molly, run. Keys are on the side."

"Caleb what are you-"

"She's getting the crossbow, it's your best chance,"

"SHIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING ABOUT SHOOTING ME, DON'T FORGET ME LOVE!" and Molly ran out the flat, keys in hand. 

Nott re-entered a crossbow bolt knocked back, "WHERE IS HE."

"Nott please calm down and please don't shoot my boyfriend."

"I WILL,"

"Nott please,"

"Fine. I'll put the crossbow back. But I'm still mad!" 

Caleb set the platter down in the living room, "Okay guys, help yourselves, I have some plates and i wanted to-" Molly burst through the door panting,

"Has she stopped trying to shoot me?"

"Yes."

"Thank the Moonweaver," and he slumped on the sofa next to Caleb. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, laughing, a good night with friends. When it came time to say goodnight, Caduceus, Beau and Yasha headed off, Beau and Yasha likely taking advantage of the empty apartment and Caduceus going home to speak to his plants. Jester was having a sleepover with Nott, the two girls went into Nott's room giggling, leaving Caleb and Molly alone. 

"Well then, I suppose you'll be off now, Guten Nacht-" 

"What's the rush, we have all night don't we?" 

"Is that?  _ Es tut mir leid _ , I am bad at reading people, are you suggesting-"

"Oh no! I mean, not unless you want to? If you are comfortable? Don't just say yes," Instead of answering Caleb pinned Molly to the wall with a kiss, pulling him into his room and locking the door with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right y'all I'm not gonna write smut because that's not what I like writing but I'm sure there's some you can find to read between this chapter and the next.
> 
> Also thanks for reading my crappy fics!! I don't say that nearly enough!!!


	8. Molly meets someone that Caleb wants both nothing and everything to do with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb's past catches up to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY.  
CALEB DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS.  
BUT I WROTE IT.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND AS USUAL Y'ALL COMMENTERS MAKE ME HATE THE WORLD A LITTLE LESS THANK YOU.
> 
> uhhhh warnings I guess? Caleb typical backstory stuff but next chapter is very panic attack oriented so watch out for that

It was 5:45 and Caleb woke up next to Mollymauk, he was warm and his hair sat awkwardly over his horns, it was adorable. Caleb got up and started to dress himself for work, he heard a groan from behind him, 

"It's too early, come back,"

"Mollymauk, I love you schatz but i have to work,"

"Hmm, shatz that's a new one,"

"Hm?"

"What does shatz mean?"

"Oh, it is like treasure? Along those lines anyway,"

"Mmm, I like it, I love you Widogast,"

"I love you too, Molly," Caleb got ready and left for work, leaving Molly sprawled across his bed.

At lunchtime Molly and Yasha came in, Yasha grabbing her new apron off the hook in the back, Caleb had taken it upon himself to buy them all personalised aprons, with their names embroidered, his little way of paying them back, well, as well as actual money. 

"Darling! It is time for lunch! Switch!" And Yasha stepped in, Molly dragging Caleb away from the coffee machine and explaining to the current customer, "Sorry but he doesn't eat or take breaks and we have to force him to, Yasha is just as good I promise!" He then took Caleb by the hand and practically skipped out of the door. They headed to the market, food straight from the grills, battered, fried and hot! They each bought churros and hot dogs, classic street food, and began to wander the long way back to the shop, along the river.

"-So then Gustav said that she had to leave and she tried to punch him but Yasha just hoisted her over her shoulders and threw her out the door! Everyone thought it was part of the performance!"

"Hm really? I guess i have some pretty awful customers sometimes, I wonder if Yasha throws them out the door?"

"Can you imagine! I bet she does-"

Then a voice came from behind them, "Bren."

Mollymauk continued speaking but Caleb froze, stopped in his tracks, it had been so long since anyone said that name.

"Darling what's wrong?"

"Bren." He sang. When this still didn't elicit a response, "Bren. Aldric. Ermendrud." 

Caleb reached instinctively for the pendant around his neck, it was still there still fine so why had _ he _found him. Caleb turned around, startling Mollymauk. "What do you want."

"It is you Bren! I thought for a second you'd forgotten your own name _ mein liebling, _" 

"Don't call me that, I am not yours anymore," Caleb's heart was tearing in two, he couldn't do this, he couldn't, he couldn't go back.

"Are you not? You ran away Bren, but have you really forgotten me? Do you not remember Bren? Do you not remember all those nights on the rooftops? Do you not remember the subtle kisses and our secret?"

"I remember. Why are you here."

"Oh passing through, in town to find _ some traitors, _" 

"How did you find me Eodwulf." His hands lit up in flame,

"I didn't! Luck, _ mein schatz _! And don't play games, you know you could never beat me,"

"Hold on here, Caleb? What's happening?"

"Oh Caleb! That's a cute name, who this then? Your new toy? I didn't have you pegged as the casual relationship kinda guy Bren,"

"Hey hold on me and Caleb aren't-"

"Aren't what? You're holding hands unless you're Astrid that ain't platonic. Or you aren't casual? In that case why don't you know his real name?"

"What-" Molly gasped.

"Eodwulf. Why are you here."

"Well Bren, Trent really does want you back and if I'm honest, so do I, me and Astrid missed you Bren."

"Eodwulf." Caleb was stone cold, Molly had never him like this, "I can't and you know that."

"How did you hide from us Bren?" Caleb flinched every time he said that name. "Silence huh? Oh well I'm sure you're strong enough," His voice became softer almost concerned "Do you remember us Bren, I know that the asylum was difficult, I visited Bren, I visited everyday I could, but then he stopped us, you were so broken Bren."

"Eodwulf stop." Caleb was almost crying, "_ Bitte. Halt bitte _,"

"Do you remember Bren," he was no longer antagonistic, just sad, "Our song? Do you remember when he caught us on the roof, we were dancing and you were laughing so much and we kissed just as he came up, please remember please,"

"I remember Eodwulf. I remember."

"Look I'm not going to turn you in, I just, I don't want to forget, please can we talk,"

"Fine."

"Caleb? What is?" Molly had no idea what was happening,

"Molly this is Eodwulf, he was my-" he paused,

"We were a lot of things weren't we, how to describe us?"

"He was my partner."

"Okay sure. Impersonal. _ Bist du freundlicher im Zemnian? _"

Caleb ignored Eodwulf's comments, "Nein. There are some ground rules."

"Go ahead."

"One, refer to me as Caleb, around anyone you meet. As far as you are aware I am not Bren. I am Caleb."

"Okay _ mein liebling." _

"I am not yours Eodwulf, we both changed. You know that. I can no longer _ be _ yours."

"Ja, ja, ja, what's rule two."

"Two, tell no one of my past. Not a soul."

"Oh? Does your toy know?"

"The toy has a name," Molly said irritably, "I know some, clearly not as much as I thought,"

"Ooh fun! Your pet has a sharp tongue! Might want to _ cut that out Bren." _

"Three, this is Mollymauk. I am not yours anymore, he is not my 'toy' as you so eloquently put, we are together, you are to respect him as well as my other friends." Caleb grasped Molly's hand "And four, _ I suggest _you do not alert Trent or any of his lackeys to our whereabouts and disable any tracking on you."

"I can't."

"He's tracking you?" Eodwulf nodded, "Ugh take this," he fumbled in his many pockets and pulled out a ring, passing it to Eodwulf,

"A proposal? I thought you weren't mine anymore?"

"It's an anti tracking gem. Wear it. I expect it back."

"It won't-"

"I KNOW IT WON'T WORK BUT IT MIGHT SLOW HIM DOWN OKAY. I AM TRYING EODWULF BUT I CAN'T LET THIS LIFE GO DOWN THE DRAIN." Caleb sighed, "I hate doing this, I _ suggest _you tell us you allegiances and intent,"

"I am still with Trent, I am too scared to leave and if I did I am not sure how I would cope with the things I've done, I intend to talk to you, I miss you Bren, so much," 

"Eodwulf… If you want to leave I can-"

"Do what Bren? Astrid's still in there, I can't leave her not like you did. Besides you can't hide from him."

"Could you track me?"

"What?"

"I said COULD YOU TRACK ME." His voice was harsh, an undertone of sadness tainting his words but they were filled with panic.

"No! Bren! We tried! So many times! We couldn't!"

Caleb pulled out the amulet from under his shirt, "I can make you one, I learnt how,"

"Really?"

"And Astrid too, it'll take me two weeks? How long are you in the area?"

"One week,"

"Scheiße, Mollymauk, I might have to close the shop,"

"I'll cover for you," Mollymauk said, hushed, worried,

"You're kidding, I can't ask that of you, liebling, I can't,"

"I can do Monday through Friday, Nott can do the weekend? We'll figure it out, I know this is important to you," he squeezed his hand.

"Bren, I can't ask you to do that-"

"Can you get Astrid here in six days?"

"I think so,"

"Don't bring Ikithon."

"I won't-" Caleb started to walk, Mollymauk in tow, "Wait! Bren, can we talk? For a while," Caleb sighed running his hand through his hair muttering 'Scheiße', it was a risk, a real risk, he was putting everything he had worked for in danger,

"Fine. Follow me."

Caleb opened the door to the coffee shop,

"Hey Caleb you took a- Are you okay?" 

"Fine Yasha, sorry I took so long, thanks for covering me, 

"Who's that?" She said pointing a Eodwulf, 

"This is Eodwulf, he's an old- friend, an old friend,"

"Hm, friend as in friend or friend as in could you kill him please Yasha?"

"He's a friend,"

"Oh and by the way-" she was cut off by Beau bursting out of the back,

"Sup Caleb! You're back and who the fuck is that?" 

"Hi, I'm Eodwulf, Caleb and I used to-" Suddenly Beau had a staff to his throat, 

"Where is he. Is he close. Shall I call the others,"

"Hey what the-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Beau looked at Caleb, "Is Trent here. Do I need to-"

"Beau it's fine, please let go of Eodwulf before-" a crackling beam of energy blasted at Beau, "Before that happens." he sighed. Beau used her staff to smack Eodwulf back and in return he shot another spell at her, Caleb stood and shouted, his words filled with a magic of their own, "I _ SUGGEST THAT YOU ALL SIT DOWN AND STOP FIGHTING BITTE, _ ugh I hate that bloody spell." Caleb paused, "If someone would keep an eye on him so he _ doesn't blow up my shop _that would be great. We will talk after I close up." He closed early much to the irritation of his customers but it was too important not to. Yasha and Beau had left but Mollymauk had stayed, even fetching his glass carnival swords, just in case. After closing Molly started listening to an audio book, and Caleb sat opposite Eodwulf.

"Friends with an Aasimar and a tiefling, quite the diversity huh,"

"Respect them. They are all amazing and I trust them with my life,"

"But what about your secrets?" Caleb electively ignored that. 

"Eodwulf what happened afterwards, after I was locked up,"

"What do you think! New scars, new wounds, more training, he was harsher after that, do you remember what he did that night, after he caught us on the roof,"

"How could I not," Caleb shivered, "I still have the scars,"

"Yeah, matching he said, if we wanted to be soulmates then he'd give us marks to prove it,"

"Soulmate marks?" Molly questioned,

"I hate it," Caleb said, "We both have the exact same scars on our left arms, whenever either of us are hurt there, the other is,"

"They're bullshit," Eodwulf agreed, "He always hurt me there you know? After you left,"

"I felt it, I figured he'd do that," he paused, "Did he continue with the ah, the crystals?"

"He's still trying," the two talked more, discussing all manner of things, slipping in and out of zemnian and common, much to Mollymauk's confusion.

"So who's he then,_ magst du sehr ihm _ Bren?"

"_ Ja _ , _ ich denke ich liebe ihm _ Eodwulf, you two are so different, and yet similar, anyway I think you've been here too long Trent will figure out soon, I'll meet you in six days at 12:30 ja?"

"Okay, _ guten Nacht alter freund," _

"Guten Nacht." He watched Eodwulf leave, the door falling shut and the bell softly ringing. Then Caleb broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! At some point I might have to put this fic on hiatus because life y'know but we got a bit of time before that don't worry
> 
> I would also like to apologise for mangling DnD mechanics and the German language, I'm sorry to my old German teachers.


	9. Molly doesn't know what to do but thank god Beau has at least three brain cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Caleb is not in the best state of mind after his encounter with Eodwulf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT I WROTE THIS SO ENJOY
> 
> SERIOUS WARNINGS FOR THIS ONE, PANIC ATTACKS AND UHHHH IKITHON IS A DICK  
Basically the chapter is Caleb having a panic attack so please be careful
> 
> As always I mangle the German language and I extend my sincerest apologies to my old German teacher who had to put up with two years of my bullshit

Molly was just listening to an audio book, wary of the man who Caleb was talking to but he trusted Caleb and if he wanted to speak to him that was his choice. Mollymauk was barely aware of Eodwulf leaving until he heard sobs coming from Caleb who was now on the floor.

"Woah, woah, woah, Caleb? Hey Caleb are you there?" Caleb was curled on the floor, cradling his head in his hands and sobbing, his breaths erratic and sharp. "Caleb? Can you hear me? God's what happened?"

"I-" he said between sobs, "That name, I thought I escaped, I thought- I didn't think-"

"Hey, calm down, you're okay, you're okay,"

" _ Meine Freunde. Ich habe sie betrogen. Er hat Sie immer noch. Ich- _ "

"Caleb, I want to help but I don't speak Zemnian-"

" _ Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht gedacht, es tut mir leid-" _

"Hey, Caleb? You there? Did he do something?" Caleb continued to ramble in broken zemnian which Molly didn't understand, "Hey Caleb? I'm going to call Beau because she seemed to know what was happening and I think Nott is working, okay?" 

Caleb acted as if he didn't hear a word, " _ Es tut mir leid. Er wird Mich finden, er wird- _ "

Mollymauk picked up his phone and rang Beau, he didn't know what to do. She picked up immediately.

"Hey Beau? Could you come to the shop? I'm not sure what to do, it's Caleb,"

"Shit, Molly? What happened? Is he okay? I'm on my way."

"No? I mean, he's physically fine but he's breaking down and I'd help but it's all in Zemnian and he can't hear me, I'm not sure what to do,"

"Shit I'm coming, I'll be there in two," She put the phone down.

Molly returned his attention to Caleb who was in tears and breaking down, "Hey, darling? Darling, can you talk to me?"

" _ Nein, nein, nein, es ist mein Fehler, ich- _ "

"Okay darling, I can't speak zemnian, can you talk to me?" Molly wrapped Caleb in his arms, propping him up, "Darling please, tell me what's wrong,"

" _ Er wird Mich finden, er wird Mich finden." _

The door opened the bell ringing and Beau rushed in, "Fuck, Caleb are you okay? Shit man, what happened?"

"I don't know, I turned around and Eodwulf was gone and Caleb was-" he gestured to the sobbing Caleb in his arms.

" _ Es tut mir leid Astrid, es tut mir leid Eodwulf, ich habe dich betrogen," _

"Shit. Hey Caleb? Whats up, can you speak in Common? Or not?"

" _ Nein, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid," _

"Okay right, okay, Molly? Have you dealt with one of Caleb's uh, things before? Panic attacks, episodes, I don't know what the fuck they're called,"

"No? Should I?"

"It's been a while since he's had one this bad, I'm not surprised if I'm honest, right keep holding him, I'll be back," Beau went straight behind the counter and turned on the manual kettle,

"Beau what are you doing?"

"Tea. It helps him. Now talk to him dumbass."

"Okay," Molly held Caleb closer, his heart was beating far too fast, he was sweating and rambling in Zemnian, "Caleb, you're okay, you're fine, I'm here, I've got you, you're fine,"

"Hey Molly, can you move him to the back, I'm going to lock the door,"

"What? Why?"

"If Ikithon turns up I don't want him seeing Caleb."

"On it." Molly started to lift Caleb, "Give me a hand Beau?" She hurried over and helped to lift him, putting him down on a pile of cushions she had readied in the back, Beau rushed back and grabbed the mug of tea she'd made, nothing fancy just a nice aromatic bag she'd grabbed. 

She crouched next to Caleb, "Hey, Caleb you're here, I know you're struggling so I'm going to talk to you for a bit, I know you're not quite able to do common right now so just tap me if you want some tea okay? Can you nod if you understand?"

Caleb was still rambling but now he was stopping intermittently, he nodded but didn't respond in any other way.

"Cool, that's great, thank you Caleb, right, we'll have a chat when you're able to speak common but for now I'm going to guess it was because Eodwulf came back and you weren't expecting that? You need to remember you're here and he  _ can't  _ find you okay? Trent isn't here and- Shit." Beau looked at Caleb's left arm and it was bleeding, words carved into it, 'Where are you Bren?' "MOLLY." She shouted,

"What-"

"Bandages. Now. Third shelf in the first aid box." She turned back to Caleb, "Right, look at me, I know your arm hurts but don't look at that, look at me, keep your eyes focused on me. I'm going to keep talking, stop me if you need. Do you remember that time when we were in Hupperdook? We were so drunk that night, we all danced for hours and laughed so much. Do you remember the drinking contest? We thrashed them man-"

"Here." Molly handed her the bandages, she continued to talk, acknowledging him with a nod and winding the bandages around Caleb's bleeding arm, " We won that contest and maybe we regretted it in the morning but Jester found our wallets so it was all fine! Do you remember that?"

Caleb coughed, " _ Ja,  _ yeah, yeah, thanks Beau,"

"You good man?"

"Honestly? No but I'm better, I'm okay, I-" he met her eyes, "Can I look at my arm?"

"Caleb, I want to let you do anything but I can't let you do that, now I need to get the stuff to clean you up, your tea is there and- MOLLY,"

"Yeah Beau?"

"Get over here and keep him occupied. Right Caleb, I'm gonna get the first aid stuff, I am right here if you need me yeah?" 

As Beau left Molly took her place at Caleb's side, grasping his hands, "Hey darling, how are you doing?"

"Not good, tea-"

"I've got it, I've got it-" Molly handed him the mug, helping keep Caleb's hands steady as he held it, "Better?"

"A little, speak- speak to me, I need to hear- stories- just your voice bitte-"

"Sure, I can do that," Molly remembered what Beau had done but Molly wasn't Beau, Molly was a storyteller and stories were easier to share than memories and stories were far more fun. "There were a lot of old gods, full of life and love and beauty, the god of death and storms and and stars fell in love with the god of life, he sat in the underworld and gazed to the surface where the god of life lay, flowers woven in his hair and he shone so bright,"

"I think- I think I've heard this one," Caleb's accent was thicker than usual,

"That's good, it's a nice story, keep looking at me darling, keep your eyes on me, so the god of Death wanted to meet the god of life that he had admired so long, he made a deal with the god of the earth, the god of life saw a field of roses and followed them, going to pick them, leaving the safety of the nymphs, then he saw a field of poppies, even more beautiful than the roses, he ran, arms filled with flowers from beautiful field to beautiful field until he reached the underworld,"

"I thought he kidnapped him?"

"Ah not in the original, darling-" While Molly was talking Beau ran in, 

"Caleb you need to keep your antiseptic-antibacterial shit in a more sensible place."

"Sorry Beau ich-"

"Beau can't you tell we're having story time? You can't interrupt!"

"Okay okay, fine Molls, Caleb this is gonna sting," She unwound the bandages, binned it and started to clean the cuts,

"Okay darling, keep your eyes on me, you're doing great my love, anyway, the god of life, all bright and beautiful and covered in freckles wandered down and saw the god of death on his throne, anyone else would be threatened but the god of life just looked and tutted, 'not a single flower' he said, the god of death was astonished and the god of life set a flower crown on his head."

"I've never heard this version,"

"It's not very well known, which is a shame really, but they fell in love, however the god of life had a duty to the world above and so half of the year life spent with his husband and the other half life sent gifts to death and they loved each other in a way few of the gods understood."

"I like that version better,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Okay you soppy fucks the bandages are done, Molly you are to stay with Caleb all- actually you know what fuck it, I'm staying with him. Sleepover time, we're doing it at yours Caleb because Nott's totally fine with it and I don't think you need to deal with Jester at the moment, Molly you better be here when he opens the shop tomorrow."

"I will be, love you darling,"

"That sound okay Caleb?"

"Ja, I don't think, I don't think I should be alone right now,"

"Well that makes two of us you Bastard."

Caleb loved Beau to death but she was just as much of a dumbass as he was. She'd gotten better though, the first time Caleb had done that she had freaked. They'd learnt together what worked and what didn't, Nott helping a lot. She was a voice of reason for him in a way that no one else was, completely, unapologetically unafraid of calling him out on his bullshit and it was mutual. When Caleb didn't eat for three days Beau would be right there with a meal that she'd tried her best to cook but in the end she'd take him by the ear to a restaurant of some kind or she'd beg Jester to cook an actual meal rather than sweets, (she'd make sweets anyway). Then when Beau was about to break the skull of someone who looked at her the wrong way Caleb was right there to calm her down. It worked, neither of them could stand without the other. Beau often ignored her feelings or emotions, which Caleb had to admit he was also guilty of, the two of them tried to crack open the bottles they used to subdue their feelings and if they couldn't then sometimes it was just as good to have someone to laugh with. Beau called Jester and let her know she wouldn't be home then text Yasha telling her the same. As soon as they got through the door she pulled the folded air beds out and inflated them in the living room. 

"Okay y'all we're about to have a party and talk about our feelings and shit,"

"Do we have to Beau?" 

"After the shit you pulled earlier? Yeah Caleb, I need to know if it's gonna happen again because you haven't had an episode that bad in a long time,"

"Ugh, but Beau-"

"Caleb cut the bullshit, was it that guy? Eodwulf? Did he hurt you Caleb."

"Nein, nein, he didn't, he uh, I haven't heard that name in so long I didn't expect-"

"You thought Trent had found you,"

"Ja, I was so scared, I thought he was going to find me and I was going to go back, I thought he was going to make me do everything I used to do all over again,"

"But Caleb, he can't, they can't be staying here long though, can they?"

"A week more, then they're moving on but Beau, I can't betray them again-"

"Betray them!" Beau fumed, smoke practically billowing from her ears, "Caleb you didn't betray them. You saved yourself."

"But Beau, Astrid and Eodwulf are still in there, I can help them, I can make them amulets like mine, I can-"

"But what if you can't Caleb? I'm gonna cancel this week's lessons, Dairon won't mind, she'll understand, someone'll cover for me, I don't want to worry you but if  _ he  _ finds you that'll be a real problem, I'll kick his ass before he gets close,"

"Beau, I can't ask you to do that, I don't deserve-"

"Shut your mouth, you didn't ask, I told you. Besides you don't get to decide what you deserve. I don't give a shit. In fact I'll call her now." Beau picked up her phone and put it to her ear, pushing a strand of hair out of the way, "Hey Dairon, what's up? Yeah I'm calling to cancel my lessons this week, is there someone to cover for me? Cool, I know this is a pain but I have a friend in serious trouble and I need to be there to help. No I can't do that. Yes I can manage evening lessons but he'll have to come with me. Sweet thanks dude," Beau hung up and turned back to Caleb, "You ain't getting rid of me you bastard,"

"Beau I hate you,"

"Yeah I know but who else is gonna stop you doing stupid shit,"

"Nott."

"She's not as good as me! She's too nice!"

"Molly."

"That Bastard would happily let you step on his face if you asked, and besides he's an awful influence!"

"And you're not?"

"Hey! I mean fair point but still!"

"Hm, Caduceus would stop me,"

"He is far too nice and you know it."

"Well I mean Jester? Fjord?"

"Too busy making googly eyes at each other and frankly I'm offended that you think Jester is gonna do a better job than me."

"Well I guess I'm stuck with you then Beau."

"Hell yeah you are. Anyways we gonna watch a movie or what? I found this cool fantasy series we could binge,"

"Beau I should start on the amulets-"

"You're not gonna give up are you?"

"Nein, I- I can't Beau," he sighed, guilt and fear scratched into his skin and bleeding from his scars.

"Then how can I help." Beau was reluctant but she would never abandon her friend.

"Uh, we can-" and Caleb sat about making the amulets, Beau scurrying around after him, the two of them laughing I'm spite of it all until it reached two am and Beau forced Caleb to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the empire siblings too much. Also I feel bad for what I put Caleb through.


End file.
